Powerless
by U3fan
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi world war has ended and everyone is safe... Or so they thought. When a series of mysterious incidents occur in Konohagakure, how will the villagers act among the undead and why can't they use any of their Jutsus? Read to find out. More info. inside and sorry for the short introduction. Reviews are encouraged!:D
1. Chapter 1

!I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

This is my 3rd fanfic and it's going to be a zombie one after the Fourth Shinobi World War, focusing on the Leaf Village. The main genres are horror and adventure, but I may put in some romance eventually and as for humor, I can try. It may start out slow because I have to set the scene and it may appear Tsunade-centric at first, but I'm going to try to give everyone a chance at the spotlight. This is a normal zombie story so they can't talk or jump or use jutsus, but they can run, walk, eat, etc. Real characters from the show will have to die and become zombies, but I don't know who yet. Some characters may be ooc and the main villian will be a mystery. Read and review por favor. I"ll take constructive criticism and pairing suggestions to be good friends or more depending on how the story plays out and the mood. I will try to make this as gory as possible, but not enough to have the story deleted from the site.

**Powerless**

It's sunset in the Leaf Village and the Godaime is ready to call it a day. As she finishes writing one last sentence, she looks around to see five large piles of papers invading her office.

She sighs and says, "You know what? I don't understand how there can be this much mission reports in a time of peace". She pauses, deep in thought. "I don't even remember sending any ninja anywhere in the past month".

Tsunade hears heels hit the floor and looks up to see her apprentice, with another stack of papers. She groans, loudly.

"That's because these are the one's that you failed to complete before the war started", Shizune tells her, placing them down.

The Hokage raises an eyebrow. "Are you getting smart with me, Shizune?".

"No, no of course not!", she quickly responds as she raises her hands up in defense. "I just think that you should spend your time more wisely".

"I am", the Godaime answers sincerely. "I did one of them and you know that's a lot for me, especially since I usually do none".

Shizune sweat drops. 'At this rate these papers will be here until Naruto becomes Hokage, and knowing him he won't do them either so they'll stay here forever', she thinks.

When Shizune hears plastic wheels scrape wood, she looks up to see her master walking towards the exit.

"Where are you going?", she asks as she watches her.

"I'm hungry", Tsunade responds as she opens the door.

Shizune sighs.

"Are you coming?", the busty blonde asks her apprentice, looking back at her.

"I'll meet up with you later. I still have to bring up a couple more reports", the black-haired Kunoichi replies.

The Hokage shrugs. "Suit yourself", she says and she walks away.

When the door slams shut, Shizune turns towards the desk in the room. She walks up to it and picks up the only folder on it. Looking it over, she realizes something.

"Tsunade-Sama!", she whines. "You didn't finish anything! All you wrote was one sentence". She rereads it. "And it has nothing to do with the mission!".

All that was written on Kakashi's report was, '_Hatake, you lazy ass!'_

_***** _This story came to me all of a sudden and I don't know where it's going so updating might be slow. I got to get in the mood so sorry to all of my readers in advance.


	2. Chapter 2

!I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Chapter 1 was really short so I decided to type up chapter 2 to get people more excited. Chapter 2 is more interesting, but still no action. It's coming soon, don't worry. For Kurenai's child I just made up a random name and it's a girl. Sorry if anyone is ooc. Read and review!

**Chapter 2**

"You're off the hook this time, understand?", the Godaime warns her Shinobi.

He opens the door of the restaurant, allowing her to exit.

"Of course".

"Thanks for buying me dinner", she says as she looks at him.

"No problem", he replies before he poofs away.

Then Hokage then continues her walk to the Hokage Tower, until she hears a female scream. 'Girls are such attention whores", she thinks as she walks toward the commotion. A crowd of commoners stand in her way.

"What's going here?", she asks.

Upon hearing their leader's voice, everyone looks to her before parting to create her a path. When she reaches the center she spots a body lying on the ground, motionless. There are multiple Medical Ninja surrounding it.

"Tsunade-Sama?", one of them asks, surprised.

The Godaime bends down to exam the figure, but she sees something that makes her freeze.

"What happened here?".

88888

"Where were you?", Yamato asks his Senpai.

"I got lost on the path of life", he replies, walking past the wood-user and sitting down to lean against a tree. He pulls out a green book and asks, "How are they doing?".

Yamato looks at the man as he tells him, "Well Naruto is really giving me a run for my chakra. It's really tiring trying to keep the Nine-Tailed Fox in check".

"But?", Kakashi urges him on.

Yamato sighs. "But other than that they are doing fine". He looks back at the three team-members. "Sasuke and Naruto have been sparring for hours and both refuse to give up, while Sakura has been watching them and healing them on breaks. 'Too short breaks if you ask me', he thinks to himself.

"Excellent", Kakashi states. He looks to his former teammate who is in the middle of a couple of large pillars made of wood, and is holding one palm up to face Naruto. "Well you keep doing that", he says and averts his eyes back to his book. "If anything happens, you're in charge".

Yamato groans. "They're not even my students", he mumbles.

"Did you say something?", Kakashi asks.

"No", he replies.

88888

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow".

"I think she likes you, Shikamaru", Kurenai tells the young Chunin.

"You think?", he asks as he tries to pry his hair out of her grip. "I didn't know that such a small... Thing could be so strong".

Kurenai takes her child from Shikamaru, gently removing his hair from her hands as she coos to her. She cradles her in her arms.

"That little thing... Has a name", she tells him. "It's Akiko".

Kurenai holds her child out in front of her to look at it.

"And she has to be strong. She's going to be a ninja someday, just like mommy".

"I don't think so", Shikamaru says as he looks at her mother. "She's going to go to school and be a desk worker or something like that. Then I won't have to make sure she's in any danger and she'll be safe".

The red-eyed Jonin smirks. She looks at her baby and brings her up to her face to kiss her. She coos at her.

"Yes you are... Don't listen to the mean man".

"Hey, what are you telling her?", Shikamaru asks.

"Nothing", Kurenai says as she brings her four month old child closer to her warmth, holding it in her arms. "Just asking her if she knows why the laziest ninja in town decided to take us for a walk in the park at this time of day". She continues as she looks at him. "It's very... What's the word?". She pauses and glumly says, "Troublesome".

"Well I just wanted her to experience her first sunset and tonight's is beautiful, just like her", Shikamaru explains as he looks at the child.

Akiko giggles and Shikamaru gives her a finger, which she wraps all her small fingers around.

"She is isn't she?", Kurenai asks as she looks to the falling sun. "And you know what that means?".

The black-haired Kunoichi turns to the ninja beside her.

"What?", he asks as he looks at the older woman's eyes.

"You're gonna have lots of men chasing you when you get older, yes you are", she baby talks her daughter.

The Nara boy sighs. "How troublesome".

88888

"Hyah!".

A tree snaps in half.

"What-ta!".

A branch breaks.

"Oom-pa!".

A grown man, with black bowl-cut hair, in a green spandex jumps out of a bush and kicks his carbon-copy of a student into a tree.

"Where has your youth gone, Lee!", he screams. "I have hit you twice already and you have failed to hit me once... Even thought I am growing old I still has the power of youth on my side!".

Gai places his hands on his back and cracks it only to realize then that he can't move because of the pain. He hears a rustle on the ground.

"Lee?", his Sensei calls out. "We seem to have a problem my prized protege... It seems as though I am suffering from a special type of injury that has nothing to do with my failing youth and therefore we must end this battle".

He hears no reponse, but footsteps moving. He starts to sweat.

"Lee?", he questions again.

'How dumb does he think I am. Gai Sensei always says "The battle is never over until one fighter is on the ground begging for mercy". For all I know it could be a trap... Like Gai Sensei always says "It's better to be safe and youthful than old and sorry"', Lee thinks to himself as he watches his prey.

"Lee?".

"Hyah!", the young Chunin screams as he jumps out of a nearby bush, one foot in the air aimed for Gai's back.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!", the elder screams as he continues to get beat up.

"What are they doing?", Tenten asks the male Hyuga next to her as they sit on a branch.

"It appears as though they are sparring", he replies.

'Again... This is the fifteenth time today', she thinks. Gai lets out another terrifying scream and she sighs. "Do they have to be so loud?".

She looks at her team-member, who is staring at the sunset and she does the same.

"It looks beautiful", she states.

"I guess".

88888

A phone rings and a young blonde picks it up.

"Yamanaka Flower Shop, how may I help you", she asks. "A dozen white roses", Ino says as she writes the order down on a small notepad. "Yeah, I can do that by 6:15 tonight... Okay... Have a nice day... Bye".

"What's the next order?", Choji asks as he walks up to his team-mate.

"Can I help who's next?", she offers.

Ino rips the paper off of the notepad and hands it to the big-boned teenager.

"Hello ma'am, how may I help you?", she sweetly questions the woman of twenty years.

"I'm here for my order of thirty orange tulips".

"Sai!", Ino calls as she looks back.

"Coming right up, beautiful", he replies.

She blushes and Choji asks, "What am I suppose to do with these white roses?".

She looks at him and says, "Put a love note on it. They're for an anniversary".

He nods and Sai hands the females order to Ino.

"That'll be $54.87. Will you be paying in cash or credit?".

"Credit", the woman responds. She pays for her tulips and as she leaves a man walks up to the front desk.

"How may I help you, sir?", Ino asks.

"Can I get a dozen red roses?", he asks.

"Sure", she replies. "Sai cover the register!".

He does just that. While Ino gets the man his order, a woman comes in ordering five sunflowers. Choji gets her order. Ino returns ,giving the man his order. Sai hands a woman her pre-ordered flowers and the man with the reserved flowers enters to pick up his. They all pay and the shop closes for the day.

"Thanks for helping me today, guys", she says as she takes off her apron.

"Don't worry about it", Choji tells her. "I had nothing else to do anyways".

"I agree", Sai admits.

"Can we go get some food now?", Choji asks. "I'm starving!".

Ino chuckles. "Sure".

They exit the store and Sai asks, "Steak House?".

"You know it!", Choji replies.

***** That is the end of chapter 2. I know I forgot some other people, but they'll be put in either the next chapter or eventually in the future. Thank you for reading and a review would be nice. I was in the mood to write this sooner than I thought, I hope inspiration comes to me for the next chapter too. Well goodbye everyone and have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

!I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Here is chapter 3 and I hope you readers are enjoying the story so far. So I'm thinking of making it similar _The Walking Dead_ the television series, which I ALSO DO NOT OWN, so there will be a lot of talking and some action, but less action than talking since it is difficult to write action scenes without repeating them and the way the words are written don't always come out the way the fighting is viewed in your mind or it's just not understood well. There will not be characters from _The Walking Dead _so this is not a crossover and it still takes place in the Naruto universe. This story does not have the same plot of _The Walking Dead_, same message or anything , just the amount of talking vs. walking. I'm just trying to make it as interesting as possible and enjoyable for my readers. Sorry for any ooc characters and R&R!

**Chapter 3**

"Witnesses told us that a hooded figure walked up to him and just bit him", the Medical Ninja explains.

Tsunade places her hand on the neck-bite and activates her Ninjutsu.

She looks up from the green glow and asks, "Where are they now?".

The Medical Ninja hesitates.

"We don't know", a different one admits.

"Aoba!", she calls.

He quickly appears by her side, bowing. "Hai".

"Talk around", she commands. "I want you to set up a small team and find the attacker".

"Hai", the man in dark, shaded glass responds, but remains put. "What would you like us to do when we find them?".

"I'd prefer to be able to interrogate them, but if not-", she looks at him. "Do what you need to do".

He nods and disappears. Tsunade looks back to the problem at hand. She raises an eyebrow.

'Why isn't my Healing Jutsu working? If the wound doesn't close he'll bleed out', she thinks.

Suddenly low murmurs are heard from the crowd and some says "Look!".

They point to the sky.

"What is that?", someone else asks.

The Hokage looks up, confused."What the-".

A large, dark force field is inching closer to covering all of Konoha.

"Genma!", she calls.

He appears beside her. "Hai".

She looks at him. "Find out who's doing that-", she points to the barrier, "And stop them". She looks back at her patient. "They're scaring the villagers".

"Hai", he responds and disappears.

When the village is completely submerged, the Godaime's hands stop glowing.

"Huh?", she says as she looks at them.

She tries to activate her Ninjutsu again, but it doesn't work.

"We need to get him to a hospital, now!", she tells everyone. "Jutsus don't work so somebody put him on a stretcher and somebody do something to stop the bleeding!".

88888

"H-he loves me... H-he loves me not... H-he loves me... H-he loves me not... H-he loves me", a violet-eyed, indigo-haired Kunoichi says aloud, as she picks petals off of a flower.

Her face turns beet red.

'Oh my gosh! Naruto-Kun loves me!', she thinks to herself.

"Are you okay, Hinata?", her brown-haired team-member asks. He has black-slits for pupils and red fang markings on each cheek. His one canine tooth sticks out over his bottom lip. She looks at him.

"You're not going to faint, right?".

Shino appears beside Kiba. "She only does that when Naruto's around".

Akamaru barks in agreement.

"O-oh no", she replies. "I-I'm okay".

Her face returns to it's normal color.

"Great!", Kiba says. "We should go and get something to eat now... Me and Akamaru trained really hard today".

The large dog barks twice.

"The correct term would be 'Akamaru and I', but I would have to agree", Shino says as his teammates look at him.

"Says the guy who plays with bugs all day", Kiba ridicules him, but he just starts walking away.

"Shino-Kun, w-w-wait up!", Hinata calls from behind as she stands herself up.

Soon the four of them are on their way to the Steak House, until the sky turns dark.

"Shino!", Kiba whines. "Tell your bugs to stop blocking the sun, I mean. The sunset was so beautiful and you had to go and mess it up!".

The hooded boy looks back. "I'm not doing anything".

All of the ninja look up to see the force field.

"Whoa!", Kiba says in awe. Then he looks to each of his team-members as he asks, "I'm not imagining this, right?".

88888

"You touch it".

"No, you touch it".

"You touch it".

"No, you touch it".

"How about we both touch it?", they say in unison.

Kotetsu and Izumo stare at the force field in front of them.

"I don't know", Izumo says. "What if something happens?".

"Okay, fine", Kotetsu says.

He walks back to their desk and grabs a mission report.

"We'll test this on it first".

Kotetsu tosses the papers into the wall and electricity passes through them, before they start on fire.

"Ooooooooooh", Izumo says. "Tsunade-Sama's going to kill you".

"What? Why?", Kotetsu asks.

"You just destroyed her finished work", Izumo tells his friend. "She will not look forward to having to redo it".

"Hey!", Kotetsu says. "You agreed to it".

"Yeah, but **you** tossed it into that", Izumo states as he points to the field.

Kotetsu then jumps on his friend.

"I'm going to tell her the truth!".

"No, I am!".

"Wait!", Kotetsu says.

"What?", Izumo asks as they stop wrestling on the ground.

"We can both tell her the truth", the black-haired Shinobi states.

"Huh?". Izumo looks at his companion, confused.

"The truth that the wind picked up the papers and caused them to fly into that... Thing that made them explode", Kotetsu explains.

"Great idea!". His brown-haired friend winks at him and helps him up to his feet.

They brush themselves off.

"But first we have to tell someone about this", Izumo says as he points to the force field.

"Right!", Kotetsu says. "Okay, let's teleport!".

Both of them remain in their same locations.

"It didn't work", Izumo states.

"Okay, then... Let's try it again!", Kotetsu says, but still nothing happens.

The duo look around.

"Hmm... That's weird", Kotetsu states, confused.

"Well", Izumo tells him. "I guess we're walking".

88888

"Hmm?", Kakashi says.

He raises an eyebrow as the words in his book become illegible. He looks over to Yamato to see the wooden pillars that were surrounding him, enter the ground as he remains in the center, holding his palm up.

The whole sky becomes covered.

"What's going on Kaka-Sensei?", Naruto asks, after Sasuke and him decided to stop fighting to notice their surroundings.

Yamato looks at his Senpai who is just as confused. The students run towards them.

"I don't know", he admits.

The copy-cat ninja and the wood-user raise themselves up. The two of them exchange glances.

"Well I'm hungry!", Naruto states. "Can we go get some ramen?".

Kakashi puts away his book.

"How about we pay a visit to the Hokage instead", he suggests.

"Tsunade no baa-chan?", Naruto questions. "Nut why? She doesn't have any food... Well any good food at least".

"Baka!", Sakura screams as she hits Naruto on the head. "It's not about the food... It's about making sure she's safe".

Naruto stops rubbing his head.

"Safe from what? It's only nighttime".

"Baka!", she screams again and he recieves another hit on the head. "This is not nighttime", she says as she points to the sky. "It's some kind of Sealing Jutsu".

"Whatever", Naruto says as he starts walking forward. "The real reason we're going is because Kaka-Sensei likes baa-chan".

This time Kakashi pushes him down.

"Oops... I'm sorry", he says as he continues to walk away.

Yamato and Sasuke begin following as Sakura shakes her head at Naruto.

"What?", he asks, still on the ground. "It's true".

"No, it's not", she responds.

Naruto raises himself up and dusts himself off. "Then why are they always together and doing... Stuff?".

"Maybe because they've both found someone who they can relate to after everything that they've lost", she tells him and turns around to walk away.

She has read her Sensei's files and knows all about his past. Naruto hasn't so the only thing he can thing of after that is Jiraiya.

*****Chapter 3 is finished. I hoped you liked it and I hope I earned some kind of review. Questions, comments, concerns, corrections, anything's welcome! Bye and have a nice day. I'll update as soon as possible.*****


	4. Chapter 4

!I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Here is chapter 4. Still no action yet, but it's coming soon so read, review, and enjoy. Same as always, sorry for anyone who's ooc. _Action_. 'Thought'. "Speech". **Emphasis**.

Chapter 4

_Yawn_

"Shut your mouth and watch the screens".

Anko places her hands behind her head an leans back in her chair.

"Watch the screens do what?", she asks. "They aren't going anywhere".

Ibiki looks at the woman, his face as impassive as ever.

"You should learn how to respect your elders", he tells her. "Being a smart ass won't get you anywhere".

"Especially not in your pants, right?", she asks and winks at him.

He looks away and back at the computer monitors.

"But that's besides the point", she continues.

She raises herself out of her seat and walks up to a table covered with photographs. She picks one up and her eyes avert to the red check-mark next to the name. She picks up another one and sees the same thing.

"If we're done with all of these interrogations, why are we still locked up in this shit hole?".

"It's on Tsunade-Sama's orders", Ibiki tells her as he presses a button that changes the video cameras on the monitors.

Anko walks up to a calendar on a wall.

"The war has been over for a while... I don't understand why Tsunade's making us work here now".

Ibiki clicks the button again.

"Just because we're in an alliances, it doesn't guarantee that any of the other villages won't attack us. We need to stay alert and Tsunade-Sama knows that... And what did I say about respecting your elders?".

"I'm sorry", Anko says sarcastically. "Tsunade-Sama can kiss my ass though... Do you know how many things I've done for her and what does she do for me? She makes me slave away while she's probably getting drunk!".

She examines the calendar.

"It's Friday", she says.

Ibiki clicks the button.

She looks at him and tells him, "We're not going to see anyone. Everyone's probably out there partying... Like I should be".

She takes her seat.

"When I see Tsunade I'm gonna give her piece of my mind".

She presses her own button and sees three male Shinobi running. She squints her eyes.

"Is that Aoba?".

88888

"I need an IV in that corner!". Tsunade points to it. "Get a breathing tube and ventilator on one side of the bed and we need to do the blood transfusion now!".

She takes off her jacket and puts on a lab coat, gloves, goggles, and a mask. All of the medical ninja disperse.

"What type of blood do you want?", one asks the Godaime.

"We don't have time to check. Just bring O".

"Hai". She nods and leaves.

Tsunade opens a bunch of cupboards and finds a packet of surgical tools. She places them on a small table near the bed and finds a bottle which she fills up with water. The Hokage sprays the man's neck to reveal the large gaping hole. Blood continues to leave it as she checks his pupils with a small medical flashlight. They're dilating.

"Somebody put him on anesthesia. We need to close his wound.".

"Hai!", another Medical Ninja responds.

When everything is prepared, a nurse stands on one side of Tsunade while three position themselves on the other. The nurse near the patient's head holds it to the side while the one near his chest sprays water on the wound to clear it. After Tsunade is done putting the thread through the needle, she stitches it shut. A bandage is placed around his neck, but the blood still seeps through. Tsunade disposes of any blood covered materials and leaves the room to get a drink. She walks back and can see a blood trail from the way they originally entered.

"Someone should clean that", she says and looks around to find no one. "Or not".

She opens the door to the patient's room.

"What the fuck?".

88888

"Excuse me! We're ready to order!", Ino yells.

A waitress appears, carrying a small pad and a pen.

"What can I get for you?", she asks.

"I'll have pork jowls", she responds.

"Short ribs, please", Sai tells her.

"Give me one of everything", Choji says.

She nods.

"I'll be back with your order soon".

Ino grabs her orange soda and takes a sip.

"So, did you guys enjoy working at the shop today?".

"It was... Okay", Sai replies.

"Very tiring", Choji states.

"It was a bit of work, wasn't it?", she asks.

"Do you always work by yourself?", Sai questions.

She looks at him.

"Well, not always... Okaa-san and otou-san usually help me".

"Where were they today?", Choji asks.

"They went on a date", she tells them. "But enough about me and my family. How are you guys doing?".

"Fine", Sai answers.

"Hungry", Choji states.

Ino laughs.

"I didn't mean it like that... I meant has anything special happened after the war"

"I heard Sai became leader of Root", Choji says as he looks at him.

"So I did", the pale boy admits. "And I've seen Choji around with his new girlfriend".

"You've got a girlfriend?", Ino asks, surprised. "Why haven't you told me yet?".

She hits him lightly on the arm. As he rubs the spot, he glares at Sai.

"I wanted it to be a surprise for you and Shikamaru... Thanks a lot Sai".

The teenager across from Ino smiles. "You're welcome".

Choji opens his mouth to scold Sai, but something stops him.

"I've got your orders for you!", the female waitress tells them.

"Here's some pork jowls, here's the short ribs, and here is everything else on the menu. Enjoy!".

She walks away and Choji licks his lips as he stares at the food.

"You were going to say something, Choji?", Sai asks.

"Never mind! Let's eat!".

88888

"Genma-San, wait up!", Ebisu yells.

"Why don't you hurry up!", he tells him

"I would, but climbing stairs is really tiring", the closet pervert answers.

"Don;t you mean you're out of shape?", Genma questions the man.

"No", he replies.

"I bet you haven't trained one day after the war ended".

"That's not true!", Ebisu argues. "I train everyday with my team".

"You mean you give them orders while you go to the hot springs to spy on girls, right?".

Genma stops to look at his partner.

"Um, no", he answers.

"Whatever", Genma says. "Just hurry up".

Genma reaches the roof top first, followed by Ebisu five minutes later.

"No one's here", Genma tells his frined as he looks down at the rest of the village.

"What do... You mean... No one's here?", the tired Shinobi asks, with his hands on his knees.

"Before the force field closed I could have swore I felt a large amount of chakra coming from here... But it's gone... They're gone".

"Now... What?", Ebisu asks.

Genma turns toward Ebisu.

"We tell Tsunade-Sama".

Ebisu immediately straightens out.

"Are you insane? She'll kick our asses if we tell her we didn't find anything!".

"But we did", Genma tells him.

"Huh?".

"There are seals in the middle of this roof, so we know that whoever used the Jutsu is still inside".

"But why here?", Ebisu asks. "There are so many steps!".

"It's in the middle of the village".

Genma walks toward the exit.

"Now let's go".

"Ugh!", Ebisu groans, but follows his leader.

***** The end of chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry if the doctor part didn't seem that real because I'm not a surgeon in real life and I needed to put that scene in there. Sorry for any mistakes with the Japanese or any mistakes in general. Have a nice day everyone! Chapter 5 will be up when I write it and then type it!*****


	5. Chapter 5

!I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

The action starts now! Zombies appearances are similar to those from _28 Weeks Later_.

Chapter 5

"How did this happen again?", Tenten asks as she looks back.

Behind her is her Sensei with one arm over Neji's shoulder and the other over Lee's.

"Well Tenten. It appears as though-". Gai pauses. "I have lost my youth!", he says as he begins crying manly tears.

Neji and Tenten sweat drop.

"But why Gai-Sensei?", his carbon-copy asks, now on the brink of tears.

"I don't know!", he cries. "I just don't know!".

They start bawling together.

Tenten sighs. 'Oh brother'.

"How long do you think they'll stay like that?".

"I don't know", Neji admits.

He has a hint of irritation in his voice.

"But if they don't stop soon I'll drop him and leave".

"Don't worry", Tenten tells him. "The hospital's close by... I can see the lights".

They stop at the gates and see someone familiar exit the premises.

"Good evening, Tsunade-Sama!", Gai calls out.

'Now he stops', Tenten thinks as she looks at her leader.

She walks up to the group and stops.

"Good evening", Tenten says as she bows, slightly.

"By any chance did you guys happen to see a male, about five foot eight, light brown hair, bloody bandage around the neck?".

"No, I'm sorry... But why?", Tenten replies.

"He bit my nurses", she tells them.

He looks around.

"And they're all dead".

"I see!", Gai says.

He tries to raise himself up straight.

"Well I think I should go and-".

He feels a crack and cringes down in pain.

"Maybe not".

Tsunade raises an eyebrow. "Do I wanna know?".

"Not really", Neji tells her.

She nods. "Well I'm gonna go look for him before he does something else".

"Wait! Does this mean that the hospital's close?", Lee asks as she starts walking away.

"No, just go in", she tells them. "There should be other nurses there".

"All right then. Let's go in!", Gai says.

"I don't understand why you're so excited", Neji tells him. 'They'll probably hurt you more than Lee did'.

They enter the hospital to find no one in sight.

"Hello!", Tenten calls when they reach the reception area. "Hello!".

"Oh, I'm so sorry", a female nurse runs toward the team. "We seem to have misplaced our desk clerk", she kids.

"It's quite alright", Gai says.

"How may I help you?", she asks.

"Well, I seem to be having-". He leans in closer to her and whispers, "Back pains".

"Oh", she says.

She walks over to the front desk and picks up a clipboard.

"Just fill this out and I can give you a room".

10 minutes later

"Here you are. The doctor will be in to see you soon".

She closes the door and leaves. Outside she sees a fellow worker.

"Do you know where everyone is?", she asks as she walks toward them. "I feel like I'm the only one here".

The person continues walking towards her and moans in response.

When the nurse sees the blood covering them, she walks closer and asks, "Are you okay?".

The person falls into her open arms. They grip onto the nurse as they raise themselves up and then they bite her on the arm.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!".

"There is no way I'm going to get this thing off", Gai says.

"Well if you'd quit being such a baby", Neji tells him and tries to pull off his vest.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!", Gai screams, again.

"Just leave him alone", Tenten says. "The doctor will take care of that".

Neji shrugs and helps Gai to the hospital bed with Lee's help.

"How long do you think until the doctor gets here?", Lee asks.

"I don't know", Tenten replies.

"I'll go check", Neji tells them.

_Knock, knock, knock_.

"There's the doctor!", Gai says.

88888

"Remind me why we are eating at a time like this".

Shino looks at the teen beside him, who is also sitting on a stool.

"We need to get energy before saving the world. And if it was that important, Tsunade-Sama would have set off an alarm or something".

88888

In a distant location the Hokage is on the floor crawling as she raises a hand up towards the Hokage Tower.

"Why do you have to be so far?", she whines.

"Aa, a-choo!".

She sniffles and rubs her nose before noticing a man hovered over a woman. She raises herself up and walks toward them.

"Hey, you!", she calls.

The man ignores her.

"Get off of her!", she says as she picks him up by the back of his jacket and throws him to the side.

Tsunade looks at the woman in disgust. Half of her face has been gnawed off, maggots are coming out of her eye sockets and there is blood everywhere. The Hokage gags as she looks away. She turns back to the woman when she hears her moaning.

"Are you okay?", she asks as she bends down to get a closer look. The woman opens her one eye which shows that her iris is bloodshot red and her sclera are a milky white color. She moans as she extends her hands and Tsunade grabs her arms to help her up, but instead the lady puts her hands behind Tsunade's head and gets a good grip on her hair.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!".

The woman pulls Tsunade closer and opens her mouth as she growls. Tsunade raises herself up and tries to pry the woman's fingers from her hair and just before she gets too close, she kicks her in the stomach, pushing her away.

"Aaah!", Tsunade cries as a rip fills the air. "My hair!".

She looks at the woman who then lunges at her. She angrily kicks her in the face, pushing her down again, and quickly starts walking away as she sees the male walking towards her, in addition to several others.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?".

88888

"And why are we at Ichiraku's Ramen? I thought we were going to the Steak House", the young Abarame states.

Kiba opens a packet of chopsticks and looks at his teammate as he says, "Hinata wanted to come here".

He grins.

"For Naruto-Kun", he teases.

"Kibe-Kun!", she says.

"It's true!", Kiba tells her. "Right?".

Her blush covers her entire face.

"H-h-hai", she quietly replies.

"Order up!", Ayame says as she brings the three customers their ramen.

"Alright!", Kiba says and he uses his nose to smell the delicious steam coming from his bowl. "Mmm".

He separates his chopsticks,

"I'll buy you something from the Steak House, Akamaru. I promise", he says before digging in.

The others follow his example, except more gracefully. Outside the shop Kiba's companion is lying on the ground, his head resting on his paws, and he's whining. When anybody enters or exits, he tries to look for his best friend.

"Well thanks, Ayame", he hears Kiba say.

He sits up, his ears alert.

"No problem", she replies.

"H-how much do we owe?", he hears Hinata stutter.

"$14.5-".

His ears avert to the sound of trash cans behind the restaurant. They fall to the ground and a man begins walking towards him. Akamaru starts growling when he smells the blood on him, not all being his own. The trio walk out and Kiba runs to his dog.

"Akamaru, what's wrong?", he asks when he hears the growls.

He barks and Kiba looks at the man coming their way.

"Are you okay?", he asks as he walks toward the blood covered villager.

When Kiba gets close enough, the man lunges at him, making him fall to the ground. Kiba pushes the man's face away as he tries to bite him on the face. Shino and Hinata get into a fighting stance, but it's Akamaru who saves the day. Kiba's large partner jumps and grabs the man by his head and drags him off. Akamaru places a paw on the man's back, with his grip still on the man's head and turns his head to the side before ripping the head off. In the end his mouth is covered in blood.

"Whoa", Kiba says, tiredly, as he raises himself on his elbows to look at Akamaru.

"That was a close one".

88888

Hey! You can't go in there!".

"I need to talk to Tsunade-Sama. I'm sure she'll be happy to see me", a silver-haired man says as he opens the door to her office.

"Wait, Kakashi!", Shizune yells.

He opens the door to find the room empty. He looks back at her apprentice.

"Where is she?".

The black-haired Kunoichi shrugs.

"I don't know".

The rest of Kakashi's team follows him inside after greeting Shizune.

"What do we do now?", Yamato asks.

"We wait", the copy-cat ninja says as he takes a seat. "She'll come back".

"But, but-".

Naruto walks over to her desk.

"I'll just take a seat in this Hokage chair... Just in case".

Shizune sighs in defeat and closes the door.

'That's not fair! They can't just break the rules... She's gonna kill me now'.

"Shizune-San, we need to see Tsunade-Sama", Izumo says.

"It's really important", Kotetsu adds.

She sighs.

'What the hell'.

She opens the door and allows their entrance. Izumo and Kotetsu raise an eyebrow when they see the blonde teenager, with his arms behind his head, sitting behind the Hokage's desk.

"Naruto?".

"Hello my fellow villagers", the Jinchuriki replies. "How can I be of service".

"Is he?", Kotetsu questions.

"No", Sasuke answers. "He just likes to play pretend".

"Aah", they both say, relieved.

"We're all waiting for the same person?", Izumo questions.

"Yup", Sakura answers.

The duo nod.

"Who wants to play a game?".

*****End of chapter 5. Reviews anyone? Enjoy the rest of your day!*****


	6. Chapter 6

!I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

WARNINGS: Character deaths. Sorry if kill off your favorite characters.

**Chapter 6**

"Yamashiro, Tatami, Namiashi... You are not allowed to be here", Ibiki says, Anko following his tail.

"Unless you're bringing me dinner, of course", the purple-haired Kunoichi adds.

The team of three stop. The leader, Aoba, looks towards the voices. The others follow his motions.

"A man in black just came through here. Have you seen him?".

"No", Anko responds. "The cameras only showed you three".

"That would make sense considering the fact that he can still use his chakra", Raido tells his leader.

Iwashi nods in confirmation. Anko looks at them, confusion in her eyes.

"What are you talking about? We can all use our chakra".

Aoba shakes his head.

"Try again".

"On what?", she asks.

All of their eyes avert to a kunai that is thrown in between them.

"Is that a-".

The note attached to the weapon starts on fire.

"Run!", Raido screams.

As the explosion occurs, Ibiki grabs Anko and shields her, his back facing the flames. Everyone falls to the ground and the hooded figure makes his move. He jumps out of his hiding spot, into a tree, and lunges toward the three-man squad.

"Look out!", Aoba warns.

The man takes out a kunai and tries to stab Iwashi in the neck. They fall to the ground ad the leaf ninja manages to stay alive by grabbing hold of the stranger's wrists and pushing them away. Ibiki raises himself up and Anko does the same.

"Stay down Iwashi!", Raido says and he throws a kunai his way.

The enemy moves his hands on each side of his victims face, on the ground, and pushes off with his feet to do a front flip, out of the force field.

"We need to help them!", she tells her partner.

"We can't do anything with these flames in out way", Ibiki responds.

They watch as Iwashi raises himself up, pulls out his own kunai and walks toward the force field.

"Don't touch it!", Aoba tells him.

He looks back at his team-members who are running towards him.

"Look out!", Aoba screams and two arms appear, coming through the force field.

"Huh?", Iwashi says as he looks back.

The arms grab him and pull him toward the barrier. Electricity passes through his body and he screams as he is roasted alive.

"Iwashi!", Raido yell and before he can grab his friend, the arms pull him outside of the force field.

Aoba stands next to Raido.

"Shit!", he says.

Anko starts running toward the facility.

"Where are you going?", Ibiki questions the woman.

"There has to be running water somewhere in here... Come on!".

"Iwashi!", Raido calls.

_Thud_

The two male ninja look behind them to see a corpse full of ashes.

"Iwashi!".

Raido runs to his friend and gets on his knees. He checks his pulse and turns to Aoba to say, "He's dead".

The enemy jumps into the force field and both of them look over to him. Iwashi slowly raises himself up and grabs Raido, his hands on his hair and shoulder, before biting him on the neck. As he screams Aoba looks at him and goes to pull Iwashi off, but the man behind him puts his hands on his shoulders and pulls him towards his body, before biting his neck.

"Hurry up!", Anko says when she hears the screaming.

They fill up two buckets each and run outside. They put out the flames and can see the hooded man hovered over Aoba, while the burnt ninja is hovered over Raido. They both take out a kunai and when they get close enough to see their own people getting eaten, the mystery man runs away. Anko runs to Aoba.

"He's dead".

Ibiki walks to Raido and Iwashi. He kicks Iwashi on his side, pushing him to the ground. He looks disgusted as the man lying on the ground growls, showing the blood and flesh in his mouth. Ibiki throws his kunai through his chest and looks toward Raido.

"So is he".

He points to the man behind him who begins to get up.

"if this is Tatami, then him as well".

Anko raises herself up and Iwashi lunges at Ibiki's back. When Anko hears the thud she looks over to see her partner elbow the person on top of him, in the face. She throws the kunai in her hands, the tip going right in between his eyes. She walks over to them and takes her weapon out of it's head.

"Now he is".

Ibiki raises himself up.

"Now we're even", Anko tells him.

He just bends over to get his own knife.

"Now what?", he asks.

"I think we should go and tell the Godaime, don't you?".

88888

"Have the elders come to find me yet?".

"No", Shizune says. "But-".

"Good!If they come looking you can tell them I passed away".

The black-haired woman raises an eyebrow.

_Creak_

The door to the Hokage's office opens and Tsunade walks through, Shizune behind her. The door shuts and she stops as she feels everyone's gaze on her. She looks around the room, confused.

"It looks like the part's started without me", she says.

"People are eating people", Yamato says as he looks away from the window. "There is an act of cannibalism going around".

The Godaime walks towards her desk.

"No shit Sherlock... I just came from outside".

"Shouldn't we do something then?", Sasuke asks.

"Why is all this shit on my desk?", she asks no one in particular as she looks at all the piles of papers.

She uses her hands to push everything off. When she sees Naruto in front of her, she raises an eyebrow. He smiles at her, nervously, and watches as she goes behind the desk to open up drawers.

Naruto stiffens, frightened for his life and when he gets in her way of searching she asks, "What are you doing in my chair?".

"Well-", he begins to say.

"Up, out, now", she says, slightly irritated.

He does just that and moves in between the side of the desk and his pink-haired teammate. When she opens on more drawer someone calls her name.

"Tsunade", Kakashi says.

She rolls her eyes and looks at him.

"What do you want me to do Kakashi?".

"Some guidance from our leader would be appreciated".

She rolls her eyes and begins rummaging through drawers again.

She stops to say, "Yeah, because I've definetley been in a situation like this before. Don't worry guys, it's okay. I don't recall this, but I happen to be the last survivor of this... What ever you wanna call it, that happened a few years ago while I was traveling".

"Then what about Shizune?", Naruto dares to asks as he looks confused at the Hokage next to him.

Tsunade looks at her apprentice.

"Um, well-".

She looks back at Naruto.

"She died, but luckily I was able to revive her with my Ninjutsu that is not working right now!".

She slams her fists on her desk, causing it to wobble a little.

"And why is that?", Izumo asks.

She looks up at him.

"Yeah, why? We tried to use our Ninjutsu, but we couldn't", Kotetsu adds.

"It's the force field", Kakashi tells them. "It has to be".

Tsunade nods.

"For some reason it prevents the external circulation of chakra around the body".

"Wait!".

Everyone looks at Naruto.

He points at Tsunade and says, "Then that mean you're an imposter!".

Everyone raises an eyebrow.

"If the force field stops people from using Jutsus, then shouldn't Tsunade no baa-chan turn into a baa-chan and become all ugly and wrinkly?".

"Baka!", she screams as she hits him over the head. "It's a henge. My chakra is being stored, not released".

Naruto rubs his head and glares at her.

He stops to say, "Ah-ha! So you admit it!".

"Baka!", Tsunade screams and hits him, again. "It was already known".

Naruto rubs his head at the most recent spot and continues his glare.

"But you must have some sort of plan", Yamato says, getting back on topic.

She looks at him.

"I don't do that shit. That's Shikaku's job... Where the fuck is he?".

She looks at Shizune who just shrugs. Then she opens one last drawer, a little disappointed to find it empty.

"Where is it?", she asks her apprentice.

Shizune shakes her head.

"Fine... Sakura come with me. The rest of Team Kakashi can go and find him. He should be at home".

The four members nod.

"Make sure you follow these three rules though".

She holds up one finger, he index finger.

"One- Avoid any physical contact with the... Infected. As in bites scratches, anything that can cause a mixture of DNA".

She raises her middle finger as well.

"Two- From my understanding, I'm pretty sure that if someone gets bitten they'll die and turn into one of them. So don't waste time or energy trying to save someone you can't".

She raises her ring finger, holding up three in total.

"Three- I don;t know why, but they can take a physical beating. To kill them permanently I guess you could try to destroy something more important than their bodies, like their brains?".

"What about you?", Kakashi asks.

She looks at Shizune and Sakura.

"We're going to the hospital to see if we can make something that will stop the initial transformations in case someone happens to get bit... So don't get bit until we're done".

He nods.

"What about us?", Izumo asks.

Tsunade looks at them.

"Um... Make sure Kurenai and her baby are okay".

Every man in the room raises an eyebrow, except for Kakashi.

"Okay?", Kotetsu says.

Tsunade walks to the door and opens it.

"Then let's go... By eleven tonight we won't be able to see anything so try to make it back here before then".

All the males exit and Kakashi makes sure he's the last one in line.

"Um, Tsunade... I really like your hair today", he tells her.

She smiles.

"Really?".

"Yeah... I can perfectly see your scalp from the bald spot on the back of your head".

Her smile disappears. She raises her hand up to touch the spot where the woman pulled her hair out and Kakashi looks back.

"Be careful though".

"Goodbye Hatake", she tells him and slams the door shut.

Inside the office:

"Why would he do that?", she asks her students.

They just shrug.

Outside the office:

"Was that really necessary?", Yamato asks when Kakashi catches up to him. They are behind all of the other male Shinobi leaving the Tower. The silver-haired ninja shrugs.

"Uh, yeah... I guess".

Yamato raises an eyebrow at the man beside him.

"She was a little tense... That ought to bring her down".

'No kidding', the wood-user thinks.

"Well, we've got about two hours", he tells his Senpai when they reach the exit, Sasuke and Naruto waiting for them.

"Great".

88888

"Mmm... I'm stuffed!", Choji says.

"Me too", Sai tells him.

"Yup", Ino agrees and looks outside the window to her right. "What time is it?"

Choji shrugs.

"We haven't been here for more than an hour so... About eight?".

Sai pops his head out of the booth to look at the clock on the wall.

"It's 8:05".

Ino looks away from the window.

"Then why is it so dark?".

Her friends look out the window.

"I don;t know", Sai tells her.

"Well then I guess we better go", Choji states.

Ino nods.

"Excuse me, I'd like our bill please!", she screams as she pokes her head into the aisle.

No one answers. She watches as the people in the booth next to them leave, after placing money on the table that they owe.

"Excuse me!", she yells again.

Still no response.

"Where are they?", Sai asks as he too looks out, into the aisle.

Ino shrugs.

"I don't know.

Choji raises himself up.

"Don;t worry guys... I'll get it".

Ino tries to protest.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should-".

"Nope. It's fine".

With that he starts walking towards the entrance.

"Hello? Is anyone here?", he questions at the front desk.

He looks around and hears a clatter, coming from behind a door. He opens it to see a kitchen.

"Hello?", he says as he enters the cooking area.

He walks around, seeing no one in sight.

"Hello?", he calls again and a pile of pans fall on the ground.

He looks over to the noise to see a trail of blood on the floor. He then quickly walks back to his own booth.

He catches his breath in the aisle and says, "Guys.. There's something weird... Going on".

"What?", Sai asks.

Ino's eyes widen in horror.

"Choji look out!", she screams as their waitress, who has her bottom lip torn off and blood dripping from her mouth, appears behind him.

"Huh?", he asks, but is too late.

The waitress pushes her weight on him and they fall on the table. Ino starts screaming like a damsel in distress as the woman bites Choji's ear and rips it clean off. He is screaming also. Sai takes out his knife and stabs the woman in the back multiple times. She takes a bite of Choji's neck and blood spills all over the wood and the furniture.

"Kill it Sai! Kill it!", Ino screams, tears coming out of her eyes.

Choji gurgles the blood in his mouth and Sai stabs the woman in the back of the head, making her stop moving completely. He pushes the lady off of someone who he had once called "friend" and takes out his knife before cleaning it. Ino tries to activate her Medical Ninjutsu, but it fails to work. Choji becomes as still as a rock.

"He's dead!", Ino cries. "He's dead".

Sai looks at her and they both hear a moaning noise. He looks into the aisle and sees more blood covered villagers coming their way. He grabs Ino's hand.

"Come on. We've got to go".

***** End of chapter 6. I know that I have the zombies biting people in their necks a lot, but that is just because it's the easiest place to reach. Don't worry it will change because they aren't vampires. Feel free to leave a review if you have any questions, comments or concerns and I will gladly reply. Have a nice rest of your day!*****


	7. Search and Rescue

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

**Chapter 7**

"I'm as quiet as a mouse", Kotetsu chants, quietly to himself.

_Smack_

"Well you better shut up before they find us!", Izumo whispers.

The black-haired man glares at his friend as he rubs the back of his head.

"Did you just hit me?", he asks.

"What if I did?", his brown-haired friend replies, meeting his glare with one of his own.

They both look away as they begin to have a sissy fight, hands slapping each other. On the other side of the bush they're hiding in is Kurenai's house, less than 50 feet away, across the street.

_Thud_

The two of them stop moving, fear engulfing every inch of their bodies. They look at one another, looking for comfort in their eyes, before looking at the bush. Anything could be waiting for them. After what seems like 10 years of their lives, Kotetsu pulls the leaves and branches apart in order to see through the plant.

"What is it?", Izumo asks him from behind, not being able to see a thing with his friend's hair in the way.

Kotetsu looks around seeing nothing until he looks down.

Raising an eyebrow he says, "A dead zombie".

"Huh?", Izumo questions. "Let me see".

His companion moves out of the way. The brown-haired ninja can clearly see the bite mark on it's hind leg an a pool of blood forming near it's head.

"That's strange", he states. Looking back to his partner he says, "Maybe they're dying on their own because they can't survive here".

"Don't be ridiculous!", Kotetsu tells him.

He looks through the bush from side to side in order to make sure it is clear before going through it. Kneeling in the street, he calls for his friend.

"Come help me turn him over".

Izumo complies and at the tip of it's head they see something dark. Kotetsu takes it out. Blood squirts out, covering both of them.

"Ugh... This is disgusting", Izumo says as he wipes the red liquid off of his face.

"A shuriken?", Kotetsu questions the item in his hand. "Aren't these ROOT signature weapons?".

"Let me see", his best friend says.

He inspects it carefully, turning it over from side to side.

"Yeah", he answers. "This is definetly made out of black metal and they're the only ones who still use that".

He hands it back to his black-haired friend.

"At least we know we're not the only ones alive", Izumo tries to comfort him.

When they stop talking they notice the moaning coming from in front of them. They freeze as they spot a zombie with one missing leg, blood trailing behind and bone still attached. It crawls toward them getting closer and closer and only stops to smell the corpse in front of the duo. The two men stare at the woman, their hearts beating out of control. The female looks up to them and sniffs the air before turning away. When she turns the corner, the two of them decide to breathe.

"What... Just happened?", Izumo asks.

Kotetsu looks at himself and then his friend. Both of them have blood covering their vests and faces.

"I think...", he pauses. "We smelled bad".

"Huh?", Izumo raises an eyebrow.

"The guy's blood", Kotetsu explains. "It doesn't like it. It made us smell bad".

"Are you sure?", his friend asks.

"Either that or we are some lucky SOB's!", the black-haired ninja replies.

Izumo chuckles.

"Let's go with the second one... I like being lucky".

"Well then", Kotetsu says. "Let's try our luck again. Off to Kurenai's house!".

They raise themselves up.

"What about this?", Izumo asks, holding up the four-pronged star.

"Keep it... It'll make a good souvenir".

88888

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! My back!", Gai screams.

"Shut him up, Lee!", Tenten commands.

"We have more important things to deal with right now", Neji says, his back against the door trying to hold back whatever is trying to get in.

"I'm trying!", Lee responds. "But this vest is so hard to put on. You will not win, vest!".

"The chair, Tenten!", the Hyuga tells her.

She stops pushing the door to get it. He arranges it so the door cannot open and they look over to their Sensei.

"Alas, this is it", Gai dramatically says, lying down on his bed. "Ow! Ow! Ow!".

He raises back up.

"Oh stop being a drama queen!", Tenten tells him.

Lee starts clapping.

"That was wonderful, Gai Sensei! Very youthful".

"We need to get out of here", Neji says.

Everyone looks at him. The pounding on the door becomes more forceful.

"How?", Lee asks. "Gai Sensei can barely move".

Raising a finger, he straightens himself out.

"I can- Ow! Ow! Ow!".

"See what I mean?", his carbon-copy questions.

"Well we can't stay here", the Hyuga states. "That door won't hold much longer".

The small glass window on the door breaks. Tenten walks over to a curtain and pulls it open.

"What about this window?".

Everyone looks at her.

"We're on the first floor... It'll be an easy jump for everyone. We'll just have to throw Gai Sensei".

Their teacher straightens out at this, only to writhe back in pain. Worry is clouded in his eyes.

"Okay, let's do it!", Lee says.

Gai whimpers.

"M-my precious students", he nervously says. "There must be another way".

Tenten opens the window while Neji goes to help Lee with Gai.

"Ready?", she asks them. "On the count of three... One... Two... Three...".

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!".

88888

"Shikamaru", Kurenai says. "Where are we going?".

He puts a finger to his lips and tells her, "Shh... Just follow me".

He pulls her arm, both surrounding the baby. He acts as a guide for her, sneaking around in the darkness. They bot stop in an alley way to catch their breaths. Akiko starts to whimper there. Kurenai bounces her baby, trying to get her to quiet down. Shikamaru looks around the corner to see a man, walking too slow to be hum. He groans and looks back at the red-eyed woman.

"I think she's getting hungry", she tells him.

"Stay right here", he commands. "I'll be right back... I just have to do something real fast and then we can go somewhere for you to feed".

She nods. He takes a deep breath and turns the corner. He takes out a kunai and stealthily walks toward the male.

"This is so troublesome", he says as he raises his arm up.

_Thud_

Kurenai's eyes open wide in shock as she hears this.

"Shikamaru?", she questions and slowly looks around the corner.

She sees him pull the weapon out of the man's head. He sees her and runs toward her.

"What's going on?", she asks, fear in her voice.

"I don't know", he admits.

They hear moaning coming from the direction the man's corpse is and multiple figures can be seen walking towards them.

"Come on", he tells her and grabs hold of her arm to pull her away. "We're almost there".

88888

_Creak_

Kakashi slowly opens the door to the Nara house, kunai ready in one hand. He cautiously enters, making sure to look at each possible opening. The house is a complete disaster. Photos are crooked or falling, plants are tipped over, jars and pots are in pieces and a putrid smell surrounds the place. Hatake signals his teammates to enter the premises, quietly giving them signals with his hands. Only one does so right. Naruto enters too loudly, stomping his feet.

'He's way too excited for this'.

And Sasuke enters like he would normally enter any place, calm, cool and collected.

'He never listens to me'.

Yamato enters the kitchen to find plates, cups and food on the floor. Naruto enters the living room to find the television still on, everything disheveled. He just sits down and starts watching it. Kakashi looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

'What the hell is he doing?'.

He hears something gall to the ground and watches as Sasuke pushes everything out of his way in the bathroom. The copy-cat ninja sighs.

'Typical'.

He finds a staircase and decides to go up to the second floor. In what appears to be the master bedroom, is a suitcase and clothes thrown everywhere. The other bedroom, Shikamaru's, appears to be untouched. Seeing nothing unusual, the silver-haired ninja heads back to the ground floor.

"Did anyone find anything?", he asks.

"No".

"Nope".

"Nada".

"You?", Yamato questions walking toward him.

"Nothing", Kakashi replies. "We should go then".

Yamato nods and Sasuke meets up with them.

"Hey, teme!", he calls Naruto. "It's time to go".

"Let me just finish this one part", he tells them. He laughs and says, "Okay, I'm done".

The three team-members start walking towards the exit as Naruto looks for the remote.

'Where is it?', he thinks. 'Ah-ha!'.

He finds it on the floor, but not only that. He also finds a trail of blood.

"Um... Hey, guys", he calls. "I think I found something".

Everyone enters the living room.

Naruto raises himself up as Kakashi asks, "What?".

The blond points to the tail that all of them follow. This leads to a descending staircase.

"Anyone?", Kakashi asks.

He looks from one man to the other and sighs.

"I'll do it... Just cover me".

He slowly lowers, one step at a time. The others follow, not far behind. Kakashi follows the trail and braces himself for an attack as he looks behind the washing machine. The trail stops and is replaced by some bones and flies.

'Huh?'.

He shrugs and turns around to walk back toward his friends, pushing away any of the laundry that is hanging on a thread.

"Well... There's no one her", he says at the base.

He raises a foot to climb up and that is when Naruto screams, "Watch out!".

Kakashi responds too late because the next thing he sees is a woman on top of him trying to scratch his eyes out. She growls at him, showing him her blood covered teeth. His hands are placed on her arm, pushing her away from his body. He looks back to see his kunai out of his reach.

'Damn it!'.

"Tenzou!", he screams.

"Hai!'.

His friend throws his own weapon and Kakashi lets go of the woman with one of his hands to catch it. The woman bites his vest and he quickly takes advantage of the situation in order to stab her in the back of the head. Once finished, Kakashi sighs and allows his head to fall back. The other three men walk over to him. Sasuke and Naruto remove the corpse off of their Sensei while Yamato gives him a hand.

"Thanks", Kakashi says.

"No problem... Now let's get out of here".

He nods and both of them retrieve their kunai.

"I don't know who that woman was", Kakashi admits. "But Shikaku is not here".

88888

"Shishou, I need your help", Sakura says. "I don't know what to do... Nothing's working".

Tsunade walks toward the microscope and looks through.

"Hold on", she says.

She walks over to a cupboard. She opens it and takes out a silver liquid in a conatiner.

"This will do it!".

She places it on the blood they were able to retrieve and puts it under the microscope. She views it herself before showing Sakura.

"Write that down. That's Hg 80 and start making those antidote", she commands, both of her apprentices.

"How many do we need?", Shizune asks.

Tsunade starts counting on her fingers.

"One for me, one for you, one for Sakura... Four more for Kakashi, Naruto, Yamato and Sasuke. Two for dumb and dumber... Oh, and three for Shikaku, his wife and his son".

"So?", Shizune asks.

"12", Sakura concludes.

The Hokage nods.

"Let's get to it".

88888

_Knock knock knock_

A sleepy Chunin raises himself up from his comfortable bed to answer the door.

"Anko?", Iruka asks, surprised to see her there at this time of night.

"Miss me", she asks as she pushes him to the side and invades his home, followed by her partner.

"Ibiki?", he questions.

"Shut the door", he commands. "Where's Idate?".

When they are secluded in the confined space, known as Iruka's walls, the owner tells him, "Probably doing an overnight at the school with the kids".

"Alright. Get dressed", Anko says.

"What? Why?", he asks, confused.

"You really have no idea what's going on, do you?", she questions him

"Not a clue", he replies.

She throws him his uniform.

"You'll thanK me later. Come on".

***** End of chapter 7. Okay, so in this I totally made a bunch of stuff up. The ROOT signature weapon, I don't really know what it is. What she put in the antidote is suppose to be the sign for magnesium, but it isn't actually that in the story. Well thank you for reading and have a nice rest of your day!*****

LAST CHAPTER UNTIL I COME BACK FROM VACATION


	8. The Return

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

WARNINGS: Sai/Ino moment, hitting, arguements and Ino's a cry baby.

**Chapter 8**

_BAM_

The door to the Hokage's office swings open.

"Tsunade-sama!", Genma yells.

Looking from one side to the other he realizes the room is completely empty. Walking toward her desk, reports crunching under his feet, he picks up a piece of paper. H looks around the room once more, seeing no signs of danger other than the abundant piles of incomplete work on the floor.

"Where are you?".

"I'm... Here!", Ebisu exclaims, exhausted from the long run across the village.

He falls down, the back of his head resting on the white material. Ebisu closes his eyes as his friend responds.

"Not you! I could care less if you were at the nearest hot springs getting a major beat down by some towel covered girls... I'm talking about the Godaime". 'If there was nothing threatening the Hokage, she shouldn't have left her office... And Shizune always has to follow her around'.

The closet pervert opens his eyes and turns his head to look at his partner.

He smirks as he asks, "Don't you mean... Your girlfriend?".

The brown-haired ninja takes a seat on a wooden chair

"Her too... But we need to tell Tsunade what we found out".

Ebisu raises an eyebrow.

"Which is... What?".

Genma sighs.

"Why did I choose you to be on my team again?".

"Remember... It's because I was-".

Genma glares at him.

"It was a rhetorical question. Don't answer!", he commands.

"Well", his friend begins. "What now?".

The brown-haired man raises himself up and closes the door.

"Now... We wait".

"Do you really think they'll come back?", Ebisu asks.

"It's a possibility", Genma answers. "Either way, it's getting way too dark to go outside anymore".

88888

"Let us go", a pale boy commands his blonde friend.

He hadn't let go of her wrist since they left the restaurant and she hadn't stopped crying since she witnessed the death of one of her closest friends.

The duo turn a corner and Sai looks back to see a group of undead heading their way.

He turns to the girl beside him and quietly says, "You need to stop crying".

He uses his thumbs to wipe the current tears running down her cheeks.

"I think the noise is attracting them".

Ino shuts her eyes as hard as she can to stop the flow. Her sobs just won't cease.

Sai pulls her into an embrace, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his warmth. He whispers in her ear to calm her.

"I know you are in emotional pain, but I need to get us to safety. I plan on taking us to ROOT headquarters. In order for me to do that though, I need you to keep quiet. Once we are there you may make as much noise as you wish, understand?".

He places his hands on her shoulders and pushes her away. She sniffles and nods.

"Good, come with me", he tells her and guides her to their destination, avoiding danger at all costs and if that is not possible, demolishing anything that gets in their path.

88888

_Creak_

The door to the Hokage's office opens ever so slowly. Ebisu sits up and looks toward the noise and Genma does the same, only he raises himself out of his seat and pulls out a weapon. He walks to the door, kunai ready in his hand. They both watch as a figure with spiky hair begins to enter the room.

Ebisu crawls behind the maple wood desk and sticks his head up, only slightly, to watch the scene, but at a safe distance.

"Tsunade-sama?", Genma questions.

In response, the figure opens it's mouth and raises it's arms up. Immediately the ninja punches it in the face with it's free hand and it falls back on the floor groaning. He raises his armed hand up and quickly brings it down.

"STOP!", Izumo screams and uses his hands to block Genma from pushing the weapon through his best friend's head.

Genma looks up at the man who halted his attack.

"Izumo?".

"Uh, yeah... Jeez, man! What are you trying to do? Cause the human race to become extinct?".

"Uh", Genma responds.

Kotetsu groans on the floor, moving his head from side to side.

"I just thought-".

"Well, you thought wrong!", Izumo tells him.

Genma puts his weapon away, back inside it's pouch and straightens himself out.

"Well, maybe if you guys would've said something when I asked you!".

"Well, maybe if you hadn't jumped to conclusions!", Izumo argues.

"It's not my fault he looked like one of those things!", the opposite brunette yells.

"He was yawning!".

"Ow", Kotetsu groans.

He sits himself up and looks beside him. He hears the screaming coming from his two friends.

"What's going on?", he asks.

Ebisu comes out of his hiding spot and walks toward his black-haired companion.

"They're just having an argument".

"Oh... Okay!", the bandaged man says.

88888

"You know, we're pretty lucky", Tsunade tells her apprentices as they climb the stairs to her office.

"Why is that, shishou?", Sakura asks.

"Well, we haven't run into any flesh eating humans", she replies.

"Don't you mean zombies?", Shizune questions.

The Hokage shrugs.

"Eeh, whatever. They're all the same... Zombies, humans. They all kill to survive or just because they feel like it".

When they reach the top step they hear muffled screaming.

"Come on", Tsunade says and starts running toward it's location which surprisingly from her office.

_BOOM_

The door to the Hokge's office flies open by the force of Tsunade's kick and the hinges loosen considerably.

"What's going on here?", she asks and is met by the gaze of two surprised shinobi.

When the door slowly moves away from the wall as a result of impact, everyone can clearly see Izumo and Genma.

"Oooh", Tsunade says as she cringes. "That had to hurt".

Izumo raises a weak finger.

"Why is it that everyone has lost their chakra except for Tsunade-sama?", he asks before both of their bodies fall to the floor.

The walls are indented with their body prints.

The Godaime walks to her desk as she says, "Our chakra's not lost. It's just circling our bodies in a never ending cycle... And are you forgetting who I am?".

She takes a seat in her chair.

"I'm a Senju, I don't need chakra... I have natural strength".

Shizune walks over to the two unconscious shinobi and examines them while Sakura places her black duffel bag down next to the desk. She goes to shut the door, but a gloved hand stops her.

"Kakashi!", Tsunade says. "Took you long enough".

He walks through the entrance followed by his team.

"We had some complications", he replies.

When the last member is inside of the crowded room, Sakura slams the door shut.

"Do tell", the Godaime says, her voice drenched in sarcasm. "We're all dying to hear".

"Well...".

*****End of chapter 8. Sorry for the long wait and lack of action. As for Ino, I apologize. I need to make some people look weak not everyone can be killing machines and people must obviously be scared too, at least at some point. Anyways I apologize for anyone who's ooc or mistakes. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I hope you enjoy the rest of your day! (")#(")*****


End file.
